Mijoo-Mijoo-mu Itu
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Kim Mingyu memang tidak akan mengerti, dia terlalu bodoh untuk itu. Tapi Wonwoo harusnya bilang saja, apa susahnya? 17's Mingyu, Wonwoo, Hoshi, LVLZ's Mijoo.


Mijoo-Mijoo-mu Itu

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo dan Mingyu

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

Wonwoo bergeser sedikit saat Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya, dia bercanda dan melihat Mingyu yang seperti ingin protes membuatnya tersenyum menahan tawanya.

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo agar mendekat ke arahnya, "Jangan jauh jauh, aku kan pacarmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Mingyu merapat ke arahnya.

"Hyung," panggilnya.

Saat itulah Wonwoo baru sadar jarak Mingyu cukup dekat dengannya, bahkan kalau Mingyu berbisik Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tahu sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Mingyu berbisik, tepat di telinga Wonwoo, "Hari ini aku memikirkanmu terus."

"Apa apaan, Mingyu?"

"Hei, aku serius, Wonwoo-ya."

Dan Mingyu bersandar di bahu Wonwoo.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Mingyu lagi, kali ini di leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung saja menggeser duduknya, harusnya tadi dia tidak membiarkan Mingyu mendekatinya kalau hanya akan membuat pipinya memerah begini.

"Kau merona? Manisnya Wonwoo-ku."

Merah di pipi Wonwoo makin pekat, kontras dengan kulitnya. Dia juga merindukan Mingyu, merindukannya dalam berbagai cara, tapi paling merindukannya dalam cara paling dewasa. Memikirkannya saja membuat Wonwoo tambah malu.

Wonwoo berdiri, "Kau bisa ke apartemen kalau merindukanku." dan dia meninggalkan Mingyu.

* * *

Mingyu memang merindukan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tahu itu saat Mingyu muncul di depan apartemennya dan memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencium sesuatu seperti jeruk dan mint dari leher Mingyu, Wonwoo lumayan suka wanginya.

"Parfum siapa?" tanya Wonwoo, dia masih menciumi wangi parfum di leher Mingyu.

"Bukan parfum siapa siapa?" kata Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo bisa mengira itu parfum ayahnya, jadi dia tersenyum.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Belum."

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Dia hampir saja pergi kalau Wonwoo tidak menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau duduk saja dulu." kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekatinya, membuat Wonwoo mundur ke arah pintu apartemennya yang tertutup. Mingyu tertawa.

Wonwoo terlihat tidak suka, tapi tidak bicara apa apa saat Mingyu duduk di sofanya sambil menaikan kaki ke meja.

"Sini, Wonwoo-ya." panggil Mingyu, dan Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya, bersandar ke sofa dan tidak melihat ke arah Mingyu bahkan tidak meliriknya.

"Lihat aku, Wonwoo." kata Mingyu.

Saat Wonwoo menoleh ke arahnya, Mingyu mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?" kata Mingyu.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Wonwoo sudah sering mendengarnya, tapi cara Mingyu mengatakannya masih membuatnya bergetar. Dan dia membiarkan Mingyu mencium bibirnya, membuat dadanya dipenuhi perasaan menyenangkan yang nyaman. Memeluk Mingyu adalah saat paling nyaman untuk Wonwoo.

Dan itu cukup, Wonwoo tidak membutuhkan kencan kencan romantis atau hadiah hadiah yang bagus, dia cukup hanya dengan merasa nyaman dengan Mingyu.

Tapi Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman waktu Mingyu bilang Senior Lee Mijoo tinggal di apartemen sebelah Wonwoo.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Seniorku tinggal di sebelahmu, kau tahu seniorku, Lee Mijoo, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu." jawab Wonwoo. Rasanya dia ingin pindah apartemen sekarang juga.

Lee Mijoo itu manis, cantik seperti putri raja, Wonwoo mengakuinya. Dia lebih tua bahkan dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu suka seseorang yang lebih tua, Wonwoo sadar tak sadar melihatnya sebagai ancaman.

Wonwoo itu pencemburu dan sepertinya Mingyu tidak pernah sadar.

Bahkan kalau Mingyu terlalu dekat dengan Soonyoung, Wonwoo akan memperhatikannya dengan mata yang tajam, padahal Soonyoung itu teman Wonwoo, bukan orang lain.

Wonwoo itu pencemburu yang memendam rasa cemburunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hari ini aku mau ke tempat Mijoo-seonbae." kata Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku memintanya mengajariku materi yang tidak kumengerti."

Wonwoo diam, dia seperti membatu saat Mingyu merangkulnya.

"Kau bisa mencariku ke apartemen sebelah. Kalau kau yanh panggil ke Afrika pun aku pasti pergi."

Tapi bukan itu yang Wonwoo inginkan. Dia ingin Mingyu sadar dia tidak menyukai Lee Mijoo yang cantik itu.

* * *

Soonyoung duduk bersila di sofa Wonwoo dengan minuman kalengan di tangan, "Bilang saja." katanya.

Wonwoo masih diam, menatap dengan tajam. Dia benci digurui begini.

"Komunikasi itu penting." kata Soonyoung.

"Ya." kalau itu Wonwoo juga tahu, tapi dia keras kepala dan ingin Mingyu sadar tanpa harus diberitahu.

Wonwoo makin menekan punggungnya ke sofa, kalau Soonyoung tidak ada dia ingin bergulung dalam selimut.

"Kau cuma punya soda?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Iya." jawab Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Sedikit bir tidak akan melukai, kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya saja?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku menyuruhmu membelinya, bukan mengusirmu." kata Wonwoo.

Soonyoung jadi makin malas meladeni Wonwoo, "Sudahlah, aku pergi saja." katanya.

Memang, Wonwoo yang sedang marah lebih baik dijauhi. Bahkan Mingyu, kalau bisa juga hati hati dengan Wonwoo.

* * *

Tapi Mingyu malah muncul dengan rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

Wonwoo menerimanya, tapi dia berkata, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membeli bunga?"

Mingyu mengambil bunganya lagi, "Kalau kau tidak suka bilang saja, aku bisa memberikannya pada Mijoo-seonbae."

Disitu Wonwoo marah, "Kau!"

Wonwoo merampas bunga itu lagi, Mingyu tidak melepasnya sampai beberapa kelopak bunga jatuh di lantai dan Wonwoo menyikut perut Mingyu.

Kemudian Wonwoo meletakan bunga itu ke dalam vas dan memajangnya di meja.

Tadinya Mingyu ingin memberi saran supaya bunga itu awet, tapi dia sudah malas bicara.

Wonwoo juga tidak mau bicara, jadi keduanya cuma duduk berjauhan di sofa sambil memandangi bunga dari Mingyu.

" Mijoo-seonbae masuk rumah sakit, kau tahu?" kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa kasihan dan sedikit bersalah, sialnya dia malah merasa senang.

"Tadinya aku mau menjenguknya."

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku, Seokmin, dan Sujeong, tapi mungkin yang lain juga ikut"

Wonwoo tidak peduli Lee Mijoo kenapa, dia lebih peduli pada nama Sujeong yang asing, "Siapa itu Sujeong."

"Dia teman sekelasku." jawab Mingyu.

"Oh." Wonwoo kembali memandangi bunga dari Mingyu, "Sana pergi jenguk Mijoo-seonbae-mu itu."

"Aku telepon Seokmin dulu." kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak percaya Mingyu akan langsung pergi, dia pikir Mingyu masih ingin bersamanya. Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu dan menariknya keluar apartemen.

Seokmin belum mengangkat, Mingyu mulai bosan. Apa handphone-nya tertinggal, atau dia sedang di kamar mandi?

"Wonwoo-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tajam, Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Jangan membuatku bingung, Wonwoo Sayang, kumohon." kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Mingyu, dia mencoba mengecup bibir Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo mengizinkannya.

Mingyu jadi lebih berani, dia menyakukan kembali handphone-nya, dan mencium Wonwoo di sofa.

Baiklah kali ini Wonwoo memaafkan ketidakpekaan Mingyu. Tapi hanya kali ini saja.

* * *

Teman teman Mijoo membuat pesta penyambutan saat Mijoo keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengundang teman teman Mijoo yang datang menjenguk, tentu saja Mingyu dan Seokmin juga diundang.

Pesta sore hari di apartemen Mijoo itu selesai waktu malam, tepat saat Wonwoo baru akan masuk apartemennya. Dia memperhatikan kenapa tetangga sebelahnya ribut sekali.

Seorang gadis berjinjit untuk mencium pemuda yang malah mundur menjauh, "Maaf, Seonbae. Aku sudah punya pacar."

Wonwoo makin memperhatikan, itu... "Kim Mingyu!"

Wonwoo benar benar marah kali ini.

"Wonwoo, maaf. Dia yang mau menciumku, bukan aku!"

"Ini semua salahmu." kata Wonwoo, pelan tapi mengancam.

"Salahku apanya?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak tahan lagi, "Kau terlalu baik pada gadis gadis itu! Mereka pikir kau tertarik pada mereka! Kau tidak mengerti, Mingyu."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik!"

"Tapi mereka iya! Kau bodoh! Kau tidak pernah mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Mijoo-Mijoo-mu itu! Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi supaya kau paham!"

Muka Wonwoo memerah, marah dan malu karena mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin dia katakan. Mingyu terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ku sayang." dan dia memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo diam di pelukan Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku, ya." kata Mingyu lagi.

"Aku merasa bodoh mencintaimu. Aku bisa gila."

"Jangan begitu, Sayang."

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo di pipi, lalu di bibir. Itu membuatnya meleleh, bahkan setelah seribu kali pun. Mingyu punya sentuhan yang bisa membuat Wonwoo memaafkan apapun kesalahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan."

"Caranya?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri."

Fin


End file.
